Jessica Malfoy
by pheonix99
Summary: Hello my name is Jessica Malfoy it's not easy being a malfoy especially when your in gryfindor i only have 1 friend lily luna potter her brothers hate me but what will happen when slytherin (my family too) start attacking the potters lily's pov might be in here a bit
1. the train journey

**hi everyone here is a story I hope you'll like please review**

Jessica Malfoy

hello everyone my name is Jessica Malfoy , I'm 11years old I have an older brother called Scorpios and a younger sister jenny.

It's not easy being a malfoy especially for me my brothers in slytherin my sister wants to be in slytherin but I want to be in Gryffindor .

I don't even look like a malfoy I have short brown hair ocean blue eyes and I'm not very tall.

My younger pureblood obsessed sister has very pale blond hair very dark almost black eyes and is almost as tall as me even though I'm 11 she's 7.

My brother also has blonde hair , dark eyes and is very tall.

Tomorrow I will go to Hogwarts for the first time , I'm so happy to get away from are stupid manner but I'm worried I won't make friends as before people just go "oh you're a malfoy," and walk of .

"Jessica malfoy get down here now," I heard my mother shriek up the stairs reluctantly I left my packing for Hogwarts and went down the huge highly polished wooden stairs.

" What is it?" I asked curiously "we want to make sure you know what house you need to be in," my mother said seriously.

"I know what house I wanna be in mum," I said "good another little slytherin," my mother said proudly i looked up "but mum I want to be in Gryffindor," my mother stared at me then she pulled herself up to her fullest height so she looked quite frightening.

"You will be in Slytherin you shameful little girl," she shrieked I was getting quite scared now "but," I said weakly "no buts go to your room," my mum half shrieked I ran up the stairs to my room banging into jenny on my way.

I knew better than to go down for dinner my mum and dad often shouted or got angry about something I did.

I sighed I was getting quite hungry "molly," I called and a small house elf with big orange eyes and long pinkie ears popped into my room molly was the only living thing in this house I actually licked .

"Could I have a sandwich and some pumpkin juice," I smiled at the small house elf " I will have them here for you," the small elf squeaked.

I smiled and soon I was eating the yummy peanut butter sandwiches and drinking the lovely ice cold pumpkin juice.

I was so excited about Hogwarts tomorrow I new I wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

So I ended up staying awake all night.

When finally the morning came I was so excited to get away from my prison as I called it .

When it was finally there we all lighted up by the huge metal fireplace with the silver snakes encrusted on it.

I ran up to the fireplace when it was my turn grabbed some of the emerald green floo powder and shouted "kings cross station."

Soon we were all there and we had arrived at the barrier there was one other girl there who was staring at the barrier were here brother had just disappeared.

"hello," I said nervously she looked around then smiled at me "hi I'm lily um have you ever run through a wall before," she asked staring at it I grinned and said " yeah I did it when my brother was going," she smiled then said"I did it when my brothers were there but I've never gone through alone," she muttered.

" Let's go together then," I said "cool," she grinned I was grinning now to I think I had actually made a friend.

I turned around and shouted "bye mum ,dad," before running through the barrier with lily.

When we got to the other side we grabbed are trunks and I left my owl Eleanor and lily left her kitten Mandy in a small section then we grabbed are trunks and headed for a compartment the last one at the end of the train was empty so we pulled are trunks in and heaved them onto the luggage racks.

"So what house do you want to be in?" lily asked me I grinned then said "Gryffindor," she beamed and said "me to my brothers are so are all my cousins except molly and Lucy."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" lily asked curiously " yeah I've got a older brother and a younger sister," i smiled.

"cool ugh sorry what was your name I'm lily potter," she grinned "I urm I'm Jessica malfoy," she stared at me before realizing she was staring," sorry I just," she said weakly.

I looked at her pleadingly "please I'm nothing like my family," she smiled again then said "sure I won't judge ."I grinned then and jumped up and started dancing lily looked at me and soon we were both laughing.

**Hi everyone hope you like it .it might be a bit boring now but it will get better i promise next chapter will be here soon.**


	2. arriving at hogwarts

**Hi here's the next chapter I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW! **

The train to Hogwarts was great I had my first friend and it felt great.

We talked, joked and laughed for most of the journey and the rest was spent eating scrumptious sweets from the trolley.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it were actually here," I grinned looking at the station wear a giant like man was standing calling " First years over ere over ere."

I looked over at Lily she was fidgeting nervously with her uniform.

We climbed of the scarlet steam strain and I could feel the nerves build up inside me, looking around I saw Scorpios and his friends in there slytherine green robes.

When we got there the giant man I was surprised to find him shouting out to lily, "Alright lily who's yer friend?" I looked at lily bewildered but she just smiled and shouted over the crowd," Hi hagrid."

We moved over with the other first years and I whispered to lily, "do you know him," she looked at me bewildered then saw me looking at Hagrid and smiled, "Yeah my dad invites him over for tea at our house occasionally."

I was about to ask more questions but I was interrupted by a boy with messy hair hazel eyes who looked about 15.

"Hi Lils just wanted to wish you luck in the sorting," he said in a friendly voice, I assumed that this was her brother she had mentioned earlier.

Lily smiled at her brother but it was a nervous small smile.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," he said reassuringly, I suddenly wished that Scorpios was like this and he was a brother who actually cared about me.

"Oh who are you," her older brother said looking down at me, I was about to reply when I heard the two familiar voice of my brother.

"Why are you talking to this scum?" he said looking at me, "piss of Malfoy," James (lily's brother) snarled.

"Potter," Scorpios acknowledged.

"Why did you decide to grace us with your stupid presence," James growled, "I came to tell my sister to quit hanging around with scum like the Potter's, "he growled at me.

"Sister," James said confused then in realization looked down at me; it was quite scary as he was glaring at me so fiercely.

We were interrupted however by Hagrid shouting "come on first years' time for hogwarts," I suddenly felt very nervous as I stepped forward following Hagrid to the castle I had so often dreamt about.

**I don't know why I bother, no one seems to review and I won't continue until I've had three reviews so the quicker you review the quicker a new chapter comes out. **


	3. The sorting ceremony

**Hi guys hope you like the next chapter soz I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy settling into my new school but I promise from now on the chapters will be updated quicker.**

We followed Hagrid to a huge lake.

"This is the black lake; now it's four to a boat," Hagrid called to all us first years.

"Let's go," Lily said excitement sparkling in her eyes.

We jumped into the boat nearest to us and were joined by two boys one with sandy hair the other was tall with brown bangs.

Once everyone was in the boats started to glide smoothly forward across the black lake.

There were gasps of amazement as we laid eyes on Hogwarts for the first time.

I was speechless I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the castle was magnificent with the windows lit up by golden candles.

The boats made a bump against the stone ground as we hit the surface.

We all stepped off the boats nervous smiles on our faces.

"Right follow me up to the castle," Hagrid called.

Lily and I exchanged nervous glances "Let's go," Lily whispered.

I linked my arm through hers and we grinned before walking up to the castle.

I gasped as did everyone around me as the doors opened and we looked inside the castle.

The castle was amazing there were suits of armour rusty from age and lack of oil, there were beautiful tapestries.

I was eager to get to the great hall and see what that would be like and my eyes were whirring around trying to take in everything as Hagrid led us up the stairs to be a plump looking man with brown hair and a long moustache.

"Hello new students my name is professor Longbottom," He exclaimed.

"He's dad's friend," Lily whispered to me. I nodded grinning.

"There are four, as I'm sure most of you know, Hogwarts houses," The Professor exclaimed.

"Know there is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Now you'll go through these doors and when your name is called and the sorting hat will be placed on your head, now please follow me."

He lead us through the halls and when I saw the hall my mouth dropped open there were candles floating through the air and if I didn't know we were on the first floor I would've thought the roof was open topped.

We were all lined up in front of an aged hat.

The hat opened up its brim which I suppose was his mouth and began to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

I loved the song it was so amazing.

The first girl was called up "Megan Abacus," a blonde haired girl with purple glasses walked up to the hat and it was placed on her head covering her nervous face.

After about 10 seconds the hat called out "Ravenclaw!"

I zoned out after that one until I heard "Potter Lily," I looked up as Lily stepped forward towards the sorting hat, It was placed on her head and she was immediately Gryffindor.

Next the hat called "Malfoy Jessica."

I timidly stepped forward towards the hat I looked behind me and saw less than friendly faces me being a malfoy.

I sat on the small wooden stool and the hat was placed on my head going down over my eyes.

"Hello my dear," came a voice from inside the hat.

"Hello Mr Hat," I said.

"let me see time for your house choosing, you're whole family seem pretty Slytherin but you you're not like that I suppose you want Slytherin," the hat rambled.

"No please not Slytherin anything but Slytherin," I thought repeatedly in my head.

"Very well I'll put you in…

**Hehehe I luv cliff hangers PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. the feast

**Hi guys, I hope you like the next chapter.**

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted for the whole hall to hear.

There was complete silence, everyone seeing if their ears had mistaken them a Malfoy in slytherin, it just didn't happen.

There was complete silence until my beloved (yeah right) brother shouted at the top of his bloody Slytherin lungs " YOU FILPHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!" actually most of the Slytherins where glaring at me, venom etched in their cold cruel eyes.

Getting nervous I practically ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily.

She smiled at me reassuringly.

"You ok," she whispered, I nodded uncertainly.

Even after the sorting I kept getting weird and unfriendly glances.

To my great relief McGonagall stood up to make her speech.

"Hello to all, welcome back after a long and refreshing summer.

Welcome back to our old students and welcome to our new.

With that let the feast begins," she said extending her hand to the table which instantly filled with all the different foods imaginable.

There was Italian, Chinese, and foods from everywhere and they had anything I could think of.

"This is amazing," I grinned staring at the food.

"I know," Lily gasped.

We spent the rest of the feast laughing, chatting, while I was trying to ignore all the looks I was getting.

After all the food was gone and we'd both (me and Lily) eaten enough as in enough to feed an elephant, Professor McGonagall stood up to make a speech.

"Well new students and old.

You may know go to your dormitory's." She stated.

There was a huge screech of the benches as everyone got up.

"Jessie," Lily said urgently.

I looked over at her "What," I asked.

My eyes followed where her finger was pointing and oh no.

Scorpios was coming over.

**Hi all.**

**Hope u liked the chapter.**


End file.
